


The Urge

by Vokun_Lovaas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokun_Lovaas/pseuds/Vokun_Lovaas
Summary: Gandalf sends an old friend to help Thorin and company, it's all going well until she gets an URGE.





	The Urge

When Gandalf told me he needed me to look after some dwarves and a hobbit I knew there was going to be trouble and there was, just not in the form I was expecting. Now granted, Thorin Oakenshield was just as stubborn as I thought he’d be and it took almost an hour to convince him that unless Gandalf told me to, I was not leaving. After camp had been set up was when the actual trouble began.

You may ask what trouble? Do you mean Thorin? No it was not Thorin. Then who or what was it? It was because I noticed his youngest nephew Kili. I wasn’t attracted to him, just when I looked at him I would get an urge to do something very, VERY silly.

So now here I am sitting trying to think of anything but my urge. Well orc poo, it wasn’t working.

“Bombur is dinner almost ready?” I asked still trying my best to stay sane.

“Yes lass just about tell everyone to get their bowls.” He said with smile, he was one of the dwarves I had, as they put it, grown on. When everyone one had gotten their food was when a few of them sat next to me, startling me from my thoughts.

“We were wondering if you’d mind us asking some questions.” Said Balin two of three others nodded their heads as well.

“Ask away.” I replied with a smile leaning back and getting comfortable.

“How did you become friends with Gandalf?” Came from Bilbo the hobbit of the group.

“I’ve known him since I was a small thing and could only crawl on my hands and knees. He would often come to my parent’s home in the north and would bring us news of things that were happening in the world. When I was six summers, I kept calling him grandpa and even now I still call him that every once in a while.”

“Who are your parents?” This question came from Ori, one of the younger dwarves.

“Were, my parents died thirty-three years ago when orcs attacked my father’s company, my mother was wounded and later died, my father was also killed that day but his body was never found.” I looked down sadly when I had finished.

Many of them offered their condolences when they heard this but in truth I had made my peace long ago and was now thankful for the distraction from Kili who had come over along with his brother and sat with us.

“Thirty-three years? You don’t look old enough to be more than twenty.” Said Oin, who had wandered over as well.

“My father was of the Dunedain and I will be fifty at this summers end.” I was chuckling at the look on their faces when I ended my sentence however my urge was back in full force and was getting harder to manage.

Little did I know that my undoing was but moments away.

“Fifty summers eh? How many other women have you met that wish they would look twenty at that age?” Kili said with an impish grin. Fili had turn rebuke his bother for the comment when it happened.

“THAT’S IT!” before anyone knew what was going on I had gotten up, picked up Kili and sat down again with him in my lap, my front to his back and was now cuddling him vigorously. 

This of course did not go over well with Thorin when he realized his nephew was now currently in my lap.

“PUT MY NEPHEW DOWN!” He bellowed shocked because of my boldness.

“But Uncle I’m rather enjoying my-self.” Kili, surprised at first, had his grin back twice as big as the one before.

“I……..IT………IT’S IN……….INDECENT………..TO LET…………YOU ARE A DWARF. STRONG, BRAVE AND STUBBORN. NOT A CUDDLE BUDDY!” Thorin stuttered out.

He started to march over to rip Kili from my hold. Reading his intent, I had got up and was holding Kili bridal style in my arms before he was half way to us.

“NO. MY TEDDY BEAR!” I yelled as I put my legs into motion.

This was what Gandalf the Gray saw when he walk into the dwarves’ camp, his adopted grand-daughter running around with Kili in her arms and Thorin close behind while Fili, Ori, Bofur and Bilbo unable to breath and the others chuckling. He couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh with the others.


End file.
